


Save me

by PhanofCatnip



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanofCatnip/pseuds/PhanofCatnip
Summary: As Phil settled in to his evening, the last thing he expected was a call from Dan, saying goodbye.One shot. Slightly depressing.Not a one shot anymore, I might develop this into a longer fic. Or I might just leave it. Who knows?





	1. Chapter 1

Phil slammed the door shut, storming into the apartment he shared with his best friend. He’d had a crap day. Bloody Victoria from Radio 1 was being a nightmare.  
“Dan!” he called out, hoping to play some random video game to distract him from life in general. Maybe order pizza and share it with Dan as they watched some anime.  
“Dan?” he called again, peering into the kitchen, the gaming room and the living room. Phil then wandered into Dan’s room, and, finding it empty, sighed. Perfect. The one day he just needed to unwind with Dan, and he wasn’t home.  
No. Phil thought, immediately regretting his mind blaming Dan. That wasn’t fair. He'd seemed a bit off that morning. Maybe he was having a bad day and had gone for a walk. That would make sense.  
Phil settled himself down on to the sofa and switched on the telly, selecting the first mindless property programme that came up; Homes Under the Hammer. Sighing, he grabbed his phone and payed minimal attention as he scrolled through his Twitter feed.  
Suddenly, he was awoken from his brain dead state by a call from Dan.  
“Hey! Where are you Dan?” he enquired.  
Silence.  
“Dan?”  
Phil heard a small sniff.  
“Dan, are you alright?” he asked, beginning to get quite concerned.  
“This is stupid.” The mumbled reply was barely audible.  
“Sorry Dan? What’s stupid?”  
“This. Just... Everything. What’s even the point?”  
“Dan, I’m so confused. Where are you?”  
“Bye Phil.”  
“Dan? What do you mean, bye? Look, tell me where you are and I’ll come get you”  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I’m about to do to you. But it’ll be better than continuing to screw up your life.”  
“Dan? That's enough now, you’re scaring me. Just tell me where you are.” Phil felt a rising sense of panic. If this was what he thought, and Dan was having an “empty day” as they called it, there was no saying what he might do.  
“And Phil?”  
“Yeah? What’s wrong?”  
“Goodbye Phil. I love you.”  
“What? Dan? Where are you?” The phone line cut out. Phil sat numbly, unsure of what to do. Dan, his best friend, had called him up, apologised, wished him goodbye, then professed his live and hung up. Phil was just baffled.  
Glimpsing Dan’s laptop on the floor sparked him into action. He brought up the tracker function on his phone, saw that Dan was about a mile away, grabbed his shoes and ran outside to hail a taxi.  
Twenty minutes minutes and a lot of bad traffic later, Phil jumped out of the taxi and sprinted towards Dan’s location. It hadn't changed since he last checked.  
Phil reached an office block. It didn’t make any sense. Dan should be here. Then he saw a door swinging slightly ajar. He dashed inside and came to a staircase, not thinking twice before ascending two at a time.  
He reached the top, panting as he emerged onto a flat roof. Phil looked around, seeing nothing, until he just about caught a glimpse of a tall , dark figure teetering on the edge. He crept slowly closer, trying not to alarm the figure, who was almost certainly Dan.  
“Dan.” He said gently.  
The person’s head snapped around, revealing brown curls and chocolate eyes.  
“No” said Dan quietly.  
“No. No. No! You weren’t supposed to find me!”  
“Dan, please get down from there.”  
“No! I’m just a screw up Phil. I mess everything up. Everything. If it weren’t for me your life would be so much better. Please. Just leave.”  
“Dan. Dan listen to me. I can’t do that. I can’t just walk away and let you fall. Let the man I love slip through my fingers.”  
Dan’s eyes widened. He gazed in shock at Phil.  
“L... L... Love?” he stammered. “You love me?”  
Of course I do Dan. For nearly the whole time I’ve known you. You don’t screw my life up, you brighten it, make every day worth living. Did you really thing the Valentine’s day video was a prank for the viewers? Really? Please don’t take my main source of happiness away from me. Please Dan, I bet you, come over here, away from the edge.”  
Dan shakily turned his body around, and slowly nodded, before shuffling towards Phil. He collapsed, sobbing, into Phil’s arms, nuzzling his chest. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, relieved, and guided him back down the stairs before taking him home.


	2. Chapter 2

_3 weeks later_

 

Phil laid his head back against the arm of the sofa, running his fingers through the hair of the man who was currently lying on his chest. Dan snuggled closer to him, and it made Phil's heart fill with warmth. 

"Phil?" started Dan, turning his head slightly.

"Yeah?"

"If I hadn't been scared, if I had just gone for it, what would you be doing now?"

Phil wasn't surprised by this question. Multiple times over the past 3 weeks Dan had asked him similar things, and Phil was pretty sure it was Dan trying to reassure himself that he was wanted.

"I would be sitting here," he began, "just like now. But I wouldn't be smiling or feeling content. I would probably have my feet under me, my arms wrapped around my legs. I wouldn't be crying, I'd have cried all the tears I had already these past few weeks. I would just be sitting, staring into space. The telly might be on, but I wouldn't be watching it. Instead I'd be thinking about all the happy times we had together, and all my regrets."

"Regrets? What sort of regrets?"

"The regret that, when I jumped on you in the first Phil is not on fire, I didn't take it further. I didn't kiss you instead of beginning to tickle you. The regret that I would never be able to kiss feel your lips against mine. The regret that we spent the whole year we've lived together sleeping in different rooms."

"Not anymore though."

"No," Phil smiled indulgently, "not anymore." He paused. "Do you wanna know what I'm thinking now?"

"Yes please." Dan fully turned himself around and gazed up at Phil.

"I'm thinking about how lucky I am. I'm thinking about how nice your hair feels between my fingers. I'm thinking about how lucky I am that I'm the only one who gets to see your hobbit hair. I'm thinking about how much more confident you're getting every day. I'm thinking about how proud of you I am. I'm thinking about how much I love you." Phil finished.

There was a long silence in which the two just stared at each other in appreciation. 

"I love you, Phil."

"I love you Dan."

 

\---------

 

"Phil! Phil! Phil!" Dan came careening into Phil's room, at speeds quite incredible for someone who never exercises. "Phil! Have you seen my channel? Phil! Phil! Look at my channel. Check now!"

"Alright, calm down." Phil chuckled. He opened YouTube and scanned Dan's page for what he might be so excited about. He noticed quickly what Dan meant, his eyes widening as he took it in. 

"Isn't it amazing? It's unbelievable! 1 million! 1 million subscribers!"

"Dan, that's incredible. You see? This is what I've been telling you all along. People love you. You're funny and original."

Dan blushed at this, and Phil leaned forward to kiss him. 

"Now," he continued, after breaking the kiss, "this is cause for celebration."

 

\---------

 

They had decided to go all out on the party. They rarely had social events, so figured this one should be massive. Dan and Phil had invited about twenty of their friends, including Louise, PJ and Chris. Everyone was bringing one bottle of alcohol, plus the packs that Dan and Phil had already bought, and the keg. 

With only ten minutes until guests started to arrive, the couple finished up decorating, and removing all evidence of their relationship. Dan's room was dusted and the sheets rumpled, to make it look more lived in, and all of Dan's visible things - his laptop, pillow and deodorant - were returned. The internet had been shipping them since they met, and they didn't feel ready for their private lives to go viral. 

PJ arrived first, with Alfie and Zoe turning up soon after. From then on it was just chaos, and Dan and Phil lost count of how many people had arrived, and how much they'd had to drink. The night passed in a blur, filled with laughter, alcohol and awkward nerd dancing. 

Dan felt dizzy with happiness. All this, for _him_! All these people her, celebrating  _his_ success! It was unbelievable. He hadn't felt so free in ages. The joy filled him up, bursting out of him in wave after wave of confidence. Dan was on top of the world, and he was never,  _never,_ coming back down.


End file.
